FRUITS BASKET HEAVEN:
by Keesa Fretskey
Summary: This was originally going to be a quiz on quizilla, but they updated the site and shortened how long quizzes could be! So...here it is!


This was originally going to be a quiz on , but then they updated the site and set a restriction to how long your questions can be before I got to finish it. Send me a message of what you picked and I will give you a result! I haven't made all of the results yet, some take longer than others!

You're at home celebrating your birthday by watching your favorite movie for about the five hundredth time, when door bell rings. You open the door and standing outside are Uo, Hana, and Tohru; your best friends for about as long as you could remember. "Hey guys, wha-" you were cut off as Hana wrapped a black blindfold around your head. Uo led you out of your house and onto the pavement. You were more concerned about the fact that the door was just left open and that your parents had no idea that you just left the house. "Um...guys...where might we be going?" you asked. "Oh, don't worry, we're just going to Shi-...I mean nowhere! We're not going anywhere at all! Nope! Nowhere that I'm not supposed to tell you about! No, absolutely nowh-" "Tohru relaaaaax." You heard Uo's voice after she had muffled out Tohru's with her hand. After about a half an hour of walking, you step up and into a house.

"SUUUUURRRRPRIIIIIISE!" yells an overexcited Shigure as you carefully stepped into his living room. Hana removed your blindfold. "'Bout time you guys got back." grumbled Kyo. Sitting before you were the many boys (and men) of the Sohma family: Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Hatori, and Ayame. They were sitting in a circle around what looked like the baseball cap Tohru always had in her room. You only knew a few of these boys, and you were a little nervous once you saw the setup of the party game. "Uh oh...it couldn't be...could it?!" you thought to yourself. It was. You had never kissed a boy, let alone ever been on a date, so 7 minutes in heaven was a bit of a shocker. "It was my idea!" blurted out the happy bunny known as Momiji. "I couldn't possibly thank you all enough for setting this party up for me, but my parents-" "NEVER FEAR!" yelled Ayame, cutting you off. "You see, I have just finished locating your phone number in this wonderful phone book! After locating your home phone number in said phone book, I dialed it on none other than Shigure-san's very own telephone! I then had a delightful conversation through said telephone with your parents; informing about the spectacular gathering that we are having here celebrating the day that you were born! They happily agreed that you stay here and enjoy yourself." Yuki glared at his older brother as he triumphantly finished his speech. "Look, we all know what we're going to be doing here, so can we just get it over wi-" "KYOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagura burst through the door, breaking Shigure's house yet again and simultaneously cutting Kyo off. "Oh, my darling Kyo! I want to be with Kyo! NO ONE CAN BE WITH HIM EXCEPT FOR ME. MINE." Kagura attached herself to Kyo and refused to let go, forcing Shigure and Hatori to break up the struggle. "Um...so...what are we playing?" you asked, not sure if you wanted to know the answer. "7 MINUTES IN HEAVENHIGH SCHOOL GIRLSHIGH SCHOOL GIRLS" yelled Shigure, forcing Yuki and Kyo to beat him with over sized dictionaries. "Let's hope that none of us get him. You never know what that pervert would do to a girl." said Uo. "Ms., would you care to go first? It is your party. It would only seem fitting." said Yuki. You wanted to melt. The way he said it was absolutely beautiful... Yuki handed you the hat. Hand sweating, you reach into the hat...WHAT DO YOU PULL OUT??meh heh heh

A pretty, deep red maple leaf.

A midnight blue stone; cold and beautiful.

A small white conch shell splashed with pink inside.

A small green teddy bear.

A little purple pom-pom that looked like it belonged atop a Christmas gift. Sparkley!

A beautiful piece of white lace intricately tied around a tiny black feather.

A large bead colored fluorescent yellow.

…Hope you liked the beginning! Message me with your pick for your result!


End file.
